


swirling snow in her heart

by angelaxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreamscapes, F/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: The frozen plaza, the white piano, the man in white tuxedo. Whenever she dreamed, it was always this place.Always him.
Relationships: Cyril/Michiru
Kudos: 1
Collections: ( fifty love stories ), ( once upon a time ), ` Time. Wind. Storm. Dream. Copier `





	swirling snow in her heart

**Author's Note:**

> writing this for a wip story I'm developing~  
> there'll be Hypnos aspects in this story :D  
> xoxo

Millions of snowflakes were swirling beautifully with the winter wind and the endless snowfall covered the world in layers of white. The sun was nowhere to be seen, hidden behind thick grey clouds. Time had no meaning in this dream, she could remain here for hours or days or even longer and when she was awake in reality, it was only hours of sleep.

The frozen plaza, the white piano, the man in white tuxedo. Whenever she dreamed, it was always this place.

_Always him._

Moreover, there was always the beautiful melody that lured her in. It was none like she ever heard, despite her musical knowledge of the popular and wide-known classical piano pieces. As strange as it was, the alluring melody always managed to soothe her heart, mysteriously and miraculously.

Michiru sat beside him on the piano bench, her breaths were forming white puffs in the air but the cold weather wasn’t uncomfortable, not when he was right by her side. Watching him closely as he played the piano, she began memorizing the tunes and the piano keys he pressed to learn and to remember although she knew her skill was nothing compared to his. It was inevitable, her fondness for this certain melody he played had been growing steadily in her heart.

Her gaze drifted to his face, handsome, but cold like an ice statue — no glimpse of emotions, not even loneliness, only a void. 

Endless, frozen void.

When he gave her a sideways glance all of a sudden, she quickly turned her eyes back to the piano in front of her, cheeks flushed for being caught on stealing a glance.

“What’s your name..? You never told me that, and since I don’t know what to call you..” Michiru questioned, trying to strike a conversation to cover the stolen glance earlier, her fingers fidgeting on her lap.

His melody never faltered even for a second and when she thought he wouldn't answer, he spoke quietly to not disturb the music. “Most people called me Hypnos.”

“Hypnos..” Once she repeated the name, immediately noticing if it was what most people called him which meant it wasn’t the actual name. “That can’t be your name.” Yet, she didn’t force him to tell her.

As expected, he didn’t elaborate, returning his attention to the piano keys instead.

“It doesn’t matter if you won’t tell me, because..” Michiru paused for a second, stealing another glance but this time was more obvious. “I’ll always find you here, that’s what matters to me.”

“You may stay forever if you want to.” He murmured, the same offer he often told her, effortlessly persistent even though she never gave him a definite answer.

These dreams were dangerous, it began as an escape but now it became a world where _he_ existed, the only world where she could find him. A world of their own, even only a dream. “I’m aware of that.” _Very much._ Because in this dream, there was no pain, hurt, or sadness, and unlike the real world, there was no destruction either.

The only bad side-effects was this longing, the ache in her heart. _What is this feeling?_ She wondered, and wondered, to no end.

_Love?_

Eventually, like always, her consciousness called for her, a relentless tug within the recess of her mind — oh, it was the time to wake up from the dream. But before that, some force of bravery appeared out of nowhere within her, perhaps because he had told her the name, one step closer to him.

“Hypnos.” Her soft voice called for him and she leaned to his side a little more.

A subtle glance was his only answer.

Michiru’s lips placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, only the softest and gentlest brush, her heart threatened to burst out of her chest for such a brazen act.

He barely reacted but the melody missed a key, before he regained his composure and closed his eyes, a thin-lipped smile on his face but like always, it never reached his cold eyes.

Truthfully, she did not expect any reaction, or for her feelings to be returned, all she wanted was to share a little of her feelings. Such a selfless desire had melted a part of the wall of ice around his hollow heart.

The melody stopped when he felt her leaning to his side, her eyes fluttering close. Before she disappeared entirely from this dream, he dipped down to place the similar kiss on her cheek — chaste, but a kiss nonetheless.

“You can always find me here.” He whispered after she disappeared, alone by himself in this dream world, none other than a world of his creation. Patiently waiting for the only one who could enter this world on her own, she would return here whenever she was asleep and eventually, to take his offer.

The strange, enchanting melody began to echo again in the white plaza, an endless allure. His long, elegant fingers moved across the piano keys to play another melody, with more haunting tunes than his usual one.

The morning sunlight roused her awake, where she returned to her own bedroom in a house she lived in. The first thought that came to her mind was him. Hypnos.

And the trace of coldness upon her cheek.

Michiru might not know him, who he truly was, or why these dreams happened but his presence became a solace before she even realized it.

A dream where none of the cruelty of the world could touch or haunt her. Lately, she began to think of his offer, whether she wanted to stay there in the dream forever, or not and she’d been looking forward to sleep, to dream more, only to feel his presence near until the real world no longer felt like a place she belonged to.

The lines between her dreams and reality were slipping.

Perhaps, one day her heart would align with her desire to stay and she would whisper to him:

_I want to stay here — with you._


End file.
